


Inktober Day 14: Clock

by Mirlinish



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Croptop, Grid girl/guy, M/M, Motorcycles, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Inktober DrabbleAfter winning most of the street races at his hometown, Chanyeol decided that he wanted to take it a step further and go to a well known street racing competion a few cities away.





	Inktober Day 14: Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Race against the Clock... I guess...?  
> At this point I'm just coming up with plots and trying to fit them in the inktober prompt list.. :'D
> 
> I'll beta after inktober.

“If you win I might consider the ride.” The honey skinned hotty in the light trench coat raised an eyebrow and leaned his hip to one side after Chanyeol offered him a ride home after the race. There was a mocking smirk on his lips.

“I won’t lose.” Chanyeol was positive. Maybe a little too positive as he was new to this specific event. He had raced at quite a lot of illegal street racing events back in his hometown and won almost just as many. Losing was not an issue anymore and that had made him come to this event. A bigger and a lot more infamous street racing competition a few cities away. It was nice to have the title back at home, but it would be even better to gain the title here.

The guy’s eyes twinkled amused at Chanyeol’s confidence, the mock didn’t disappear from his lips however. He didn’t believe Chanyeol could win the competition. “You’re new here, right?” He asked, giving the guy a look over from top to bottom and back to the top, then cocked his head a little to the side. “You haven’t met Sehun yet.”

Chanyeol eyeballed the guy as he was being inspected, wondering if the guy was liking what he saw.

“Not yet, but I have heard a lot about him. I’d really love to race against him!” He bared his teeth in a goofy, but excited smile, his eyes almost closing in the process. Of course he had heard of him. In the past year Sehun had taken the title of every important event in this specific area. He just hoped he’d get far enough to be able to race against him.

The guy cracked a chuckle, which he covered with his hand. He turned his head to gather himself. “Beginners excitement.” He replied and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Chanyeol was not a beginner, or at least he didn’t consider himself a beginner. He was only new to this event. But rather than telling the guy that, he was just going to show him how good he was. “I’ll wait for you after the competition.” He patted the leather of his Suzuki S750’s seat. “I’ll keep the motor warm, just tell me what name I have to call out for to get your attention.”

The guy didn’t answer right away. He looked around, running his tongue over his teeth as he was considering what to reply. His lips were still curled up in a smile that he seemed to try to control. Once he looked back, he glanced through his eyelashes. “Jongin.” He answered. “Kim Jongin.”

Chanyeol reached his hand out, which Jongin stared at for a few seconds before entwining their thumbs in a handshake. “Park Chanyeol.”

Jongin raised the beer bottle in his hand as soon as he let go of Chanyeol’s hand. “Thanks for the beer, Chanyeol.” Nodding once as a thanks. “And good luck. I’m looking forward to see you win.” He pressed the bottle against his lips for a gulp of cold beer, before turning around and leaving.

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, watching Jongin’s swaying hips as he walked away. He wondered if it was normal to be able to see someone’s hips sway in a trenchcoat and if he was swaying them on purpose or if that was the way he always walked. He hoped it was the first option.

He only looked away when he suddenly heard an impressed whistle behind him. Chanyeol looked up -a goofy smile still on his lips- and met with the friend that had gotten him into the event; Baekhyun. “Going for the hard ones right away.” Baekhyun said looking past Chanyeol to watch Jongin. “Forget about it, Kai is impossible to seduce.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow curiously. “Kai?” He asked and looked over his shoulder to look at Jongin. The guy was already out of sight however. A feeling of betrayal washed over him. Was he just lied to? “He told me he was called Jongin.”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in surprise, his beer bottle pressed against his lips as he stared at his friend. Once he blinked a few times, he took the bottle from his lips and nodded, his mouth corners pulled back impressed. “Impressive. Well in that case, go get him tiger!” He pointed the beer bottle into the direction where Jongin had disappeared and only explained himself when he noticed Chanyeol’s confused expression. “People around here know him as Kai. That’s the name they gave him because he rarely told people his name. By now most people know he’s called Jongin, but everyone still calls him Kai.”

\---

It was half an hour later when Chanyeol rode his Suzuki to the starting line. He only realized the size of the illegal competition when almost 50 people gathered at the start separated in 5 groups. 

He and Baekhyun were in the first group and stood side to side with eight more racers. Behind them the other groups made the same kind of rows. The first round was a shorter track which was meant for elimination. They would ride onto the highway and take the first exit, only to get back onto the highway again for the ride back. 

It was different from what Chanyeol was used to. The races he had done back at home were on straight roads with the start on one side and the finish on the other side. Actually getting off and on a highway would probably be a real challenge. Luckily it was past midnight and the roads mostly cleared from traffic.

He wasn’t going to let that hold him back however. He and Baekhyun had promised each other to be the two fastest of their group. Only the two fastest of each group would make it to the next round on a longer track, which started at the same point but would lead a lot longer over the highway.

Chanyeol put his helmet on, visor opened, and gave Baekhyun a fist bump as a good luck charm for the both of them. He wasn’t easily nervous for races, but when the motorcycles around them started growling as racers were getting impatient and excited for the race to start, he could feel his blood boil in the same excitement.

A broad shouldered guy stepped in front of the starting line, facing the racers as he started to welcome them to the competition. Chanyeol was looking at the man, interested in the welcoming. His concentration was quickly disturbed however, when he caught sight of the grid girl, or rather the grid guy, that followed the man to the starting line; Jongin.

If the fact that Jongin was walking past him wasn’t already distracting enough, the guy also had taken off his trenchcoat and was now walking to the middle of the road in a black pants under a light brown sweater that was barely long enough to cover him up.

Chanyeol bit his lip staring at the scene in front of him as he wondered how far the sweater would move up if Jongin would hold his arms above his head. He wouldn’t mind a little peak of what Jongin’s stomach would look like.

The broad shouldered man was telling the racers something about playing fair, when Jongin stopped next to him, one hand in his pocket and his back curved back which made the sweater lay neatly against his flat stomach. Still no peak of his stomach, but if Chanyeol looked a little around his waist he could see the sweater hanging lose. From the back there would definitely be a little bit of skin visible.

When Chanyeol looked back up at Jongin’s face, he caught the guy’s eyes. His heart skipped a beat and immediately smiled as widely as he had done earlier, the goofy smile that had made Jongin smile before.

And it seemed to work a second time as well. Jongin’s confident expression cracked a little. He looked away, covering up his smile by acting as if he was pinching his nose.

Chanyeol realized that he had missed pretty much the whole conversation of the broad shouldered man, when he wished them good luck and a fair race. He stepped away from the starting line and left Jongin alone in front of the racers.

Jongin was looking to the sideline, waiting for a sign that he could start so it seemed. It didn’t take long for him to get that sign and Chanyeol was not prepared for what followed. Jongin pulled one arm up, revealing a nice set of abdominal muscles and part of his ribcage, high enough that Chanyeol was almost cursing the fact that he got distracted for the race so easily.

“Get ready!” He called out to the racers in front of him, who made their motorcycles roar again to rile everyone, including themselves, up.

Chanyeol could swear there was a moment Jongin and he was locking eyes again, but it didn’t take long as Jongin started to count down from three and Chanyeol realized that if he wanted the slightest chance to see more than just that bit of skin that he was teased with, he was supposed to win this race. 

He closed his visor. Just in time to get ready. Determined and motivated by none other than Jongin himself, Chanyeol speeded into the distance together with nine others the moment Jongin moved his arm back down and the race started.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)   
> 


End file.
